


where he belongs

by longlivejohnlock (Sherlockxxxx)



Series: 12 Days of Fic-mas 2016 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 221B Ficlet, Angst, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockxxxx/pseuds/longlivejohnlock
Summary: John's letter to 'Santa' post-Reichenbach





	

**Author's Note:**

> [12 days of fic-mas 2016](http://hudders-and-hiddles.tumblr.com/post/154205774739/its-that-time-of-year-again-starting-december)
> 
> Day 1: Letters to Santa

Father Christmas,

I haven’t written to you in at least thirty years. Truthfully, I’m not sure where I’d even send this.

Maybe I’ll send it to Mycroft.

Sherlock would have laughed at that. If he were here.

But he’s not. Which is why I’m writing. I miss him. I miss my best friend, I miss my... my almost. He was the most enormous pain in the ass sometimes, but my life was better with him in it. He’d probably agree with that. The arse had the ego the size of Jupiter.

This is my first Christmas without him. Granted, we only spent a couple together before he… well. Before he was gone. But now, I can’t quite remember what I did when I hadn’t known he’d existed. I rather think I hated Christmas; I never had anybody to spend it with until Sherlock came along. Being with him during the holidays reinvigorated my holiday spirit. It seems to have disappeared again.

Because here I am, alone in my flat with a bottle of scotch beside me, and Sherlock is off floating around somewhere in the universe – if you believe that sort of thing.

What I mean to say, _~~Mycroft~~_ Santa, is please bring him back to me. Please bring him home to me – where he belongs.

 

Yours truly,

John H. Watson


End file.
